


An Unlikely Mark

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [17]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Nakia enlisted the help of N’Jadaka for a mission and T'Challa is not impressed
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Nakia (Black Panther), Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: Lose Control [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	An Unlikely Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from day ??? of Quarantine 2020. Since the world has closed, I've been pretty bored. I've actually been writing a lot but I hesitated to post anything because I didn't think the stories were all that great, but I've had a change of heart. I know you're just as bored as I am and you'll read it regardless lol. With that said, happy reading.

“That’s him?” N’Jadaka questioned, raising his eyebrow as he looked over the hotel balcony. He turned to look at Nakia for reassurance. “You sure?”

“Very.” Nakia answered as she tore her eyes away from her target and looked over at N’Jadaka. “I have high resolution pictures of the man. His company is attempting to steal Vibranium out of Kenya.” She stated and N’Jadaka turned back to the target, sitting at the blackjack table at the casino. The target was a chubby white man that appeared to be in his 60s. He was slowly balding, but combed his hair in a way that covered the bald spot. He dressed in a basic black suit and N’Jadaka could tell from his distance that his button-up shirt was a bit wrinkled. 

While they were in California, visiting the outreach center, T’Challa received some disturbing news. A shipment of vibranium on its way to Nairobi was intercepted and thieves attempted to steal the shipment, but they didn’t expect the shipment to be heavily defended. They didn’t have enough people or firepower to take the shipment. The Kenyan soldiers managed to capture two of the men. In exchange for a light prison sentence, both men sang like birds, telling the authorities everything he knew. 

According to the men, they were hired by a third party of an American company operating inside of Kenya. Through questioning and a bit of digging, they soon found out Lynx Technologies was the company they were working for and the order to steal the vibranium came from the top. The CEO of the company, Arthur McCollough, wanted the vibranium and didn’t want to wait on T’Challa to dole it out to American companies. Nakia was able to use her American contacts to figure out where McCollough was located. He happened to be across the bay in San Francisco, attending a technology conference. They just needed to get close to him. 

As Nakia dug further into McCollough’s background, she found out the man regularly hired escorts. He didn’t hire the type of escort you would expect. Nakia expected blonde, busty, bombshells to hang off both arms. Instead, he hired young black men that were in great shape and had a bit of edge to them. Men that reminded her of N’Jadaka. That’s why she went to the man and asked for him help. She just needed him to get close enough to put the nearly invisible bug on him, and she would take care of the rest. N’Jadaka readily agreed. He was always down for playing spy, but they knew T’Challa would be a problem. There was no way T’Challa would allow N’Jadaka to be in harm’s way...so the two didn’t tell him.

N’Jadaka and Nakia left Oakland under the guise of a day trip. N’Jadaka said he wanted to show Nakia a few spots that the kids would like and do some shopping. Nakia added they would probably get dinner and hangout afterward, letting T’Challa know they would be back late. T’Challa gave N’Jadaka a kiss good-bye and they headed out of the door. 

Once they arrived in San Francisco, Nakia and N’Jadaka bought new clothes and changed into something that fit the scene. N’Jadaka wore tight black jeans and a red button-up tucked into his pants with a gold chain around his neck. His leather jacket fit him nicely and his black and red Jordans were shining in the lights of the casino. Nakia was in a red spaghetti strap dress, with a low cut back and black pumps, gold hoop earrings shining in her ear. They put their original clothes in the car before staking out the casino to find their man. 

“He so old.” N’Jadaka frowned as he turned back to Nakia. “And white...you sure he like niggas like me?” He questioned and she nodded. 

“I am sure.” Nakia spoke. “He has many interesting...photos on his phone. Trust me, you are perfect.” She said before opening her black clutch. N’Jadaka watched her dig around in the small purse before she pulled her hand back and closed the purse. She reached over and grabbed N’Jadaka’s hand, as if she was trying to hold it. He felt a extremely small, cool circular object in his palm. “You will put this on him, preferably on the inside of his suit jacket so he will not notice it. It will also stick to his skin. After you do that, I will handle the rest.” 

N’Jadaka nodded at her words. “How am I gonna touch him like that?” He questioned as he looked at the man.

Nakia smirked. “You should have no problems getting close. He seems to be…” She trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

“Horny.” N’Jadaka finished her sentence. 

“I was going to say hyper-sexual, but yes, that word works.” She explained and N’Jadaka let out a chuckle. 

“Aight, time to turn on my charm.” He stated and Nakia chuckled.

“Charm? What charm?” She joked and N’Jadaka scoffed.

“I’m helpin’ you, ya know? You should be praising me.” He reminded her.

“And I do thank you.” She quickly added. “I will praise you once you complete the mission.”

“The mission…” N’Jadaka repeated. “You make it sound like we on some James Bond type of shit.”

“James Bond?” Nakia questioned.

“You’ve been in America all this time and you never heard of James Bond?” He questioned. 

“No.” Nakia quickly answered. “But that is not the point. Go get him, now.” She ordered and he slowly pulled his hand away from hers.

“Fine.” N’Jadaka replied. “You da boss.” He quickly added before walking away from the woman. He made his way down the hall and walked carefully down the stairs to the casino floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the target was still at the table. N’Jadaka turned and made his way toward the table. If this guy was as horny as Nakia said, then this would be easy. 

He made his way through the casino floor at a casual pace, looking around at the people and games, pretending like he was trying to make up his mind on what to play. He slowly made his way toward the blackjack table. The target and one other a person, an older lady that looked like she was gambling away her social security check, were the only other people at the table. N’Jadaka moved to come up behind the man, on the man’s left.

“Is this seat taken?” N’Jadaka asked the target, pointing to the seat to his left. N’Jadaka had to catch himself from laughing out loud when the target did a double take. He watched as the man looked him up and down before speaking. 

“N-no. Feel free.” He said and pointed to the seat. N’Jadaka unbuttoned his suit jacket and then sat in the seat. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his money, laying it on the table for chips. N’Jadaka normally wasn’t bothered by the attention people showed him. He knew looked good, so he accepted the fact that people would stare, but this guy made him feel off. It was probably because he knew how this CEO really operated. “How are the cards tonight?” N’Jadaka asked, to start a conversation with the man.

He shrugged. “Some good hands, some bad ones.” Arthur started as his eyes raked over the man sitting next to him. He was just his type: Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He wondered if he was one of the many escorts that worked the casino floor, looking for clients, or maybe he was just a guy looking for fun. He could give him fun. “Maybe they’ll warm up to you.” He added and N’Jadaka chuckled. 

“Let’s hope so.” N’Jadaka said and winked at the man as the attendant slid his chips over to him. 

“Would you like a drink, sir?” A waitress came over to ask N’Jadaka. He ordered hennessy and the waitress walked off to get his drink. He turned his attention to the game when the attendant asked for bets. He placed his and then the cards were dealt. He purposely lost the the first two hands, which allowed Arthur to win them. 

“Thanks.” N’Jadaka thanked the waitress when she brought his drink. He reached in his pocket for money to pay her, but Arthur stopped him.

“Allow me.” He said before paying the waitress, also giving her a tip. “I have been winning since you’ve come.” He added and N’Jadaka smiled.

“Maybe I’m your good luck charm.” N’Jadaka offered and the man smiled at him.

“Maybe.” Arthur said before placing his next bet. After all the bets were placed, Arthur won the next round but lost the next. “Maybe the luck has worn off.” He let out a chuckle and sipped his drink.

“Mm, maybe so.” N’Jadaka hummed. “Maybe...I can give you some more luck.” He said as he pressed his hand against the man’s thigh. Arthur almost choked on his drink when N’Jadaka touched him. N’Jadaka wanted to laugh at the man but kept his composure. Besides, he had to make sure this idiot didn’t choke to death. Nakia would kill him if this guy died before she got her hands on him. “Do you feel lucky now?” He asked. Admittedly, it wasn’t his best line but it didn’t seem like it took much to impress this guy. 

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. “Y-yeah. I do now.” He answered before placing his next bet. N’Jadaka moved his hand to place his bet and the two played the next couple of hands together, N’Jadaka continuing to flirt with the ruthless CEO. 

“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice asked on the other side of N’Jadaka. N’Jadaka chuckled at Arthur’s horrible joke before turning toward the voice.

“No, go a-.” N’Jadaka’s eyes widened in shock when he saw T’Challa staring back at him. He was dressed in an all black suit, forgoing a tie but he still looked dapper. The wheels spun quickly in his mind. How the hell did T’Challa figure out where they were and what they were doing? How did Nakia not see him approach and give him a signal? Fuck, he was in trouble now. He knew it. 

“Go ahead.” He motioned toward the seat, quickly regaining his composure before turning back to Arthur. He glanced up at the balcony and saw Nakia staring down at him with wide eyes. She shrugged before quickly turning away. She didn’t know how T’Challa figured out their location either. 

N’Jadaka could feel T’Challa staring a hole into him. He did his best to ignore the man and keep his attention on his target. It felt weird to flirt with someone else in front of T’Challa, but he knew the man would understand. He was on a mission. “You know Arthur.” He whispered to the man as he quickly pulled the device that Nakia gave him from where he hid it under his bracelet on his wrist. N’Jadaka placed his hand on Arthur’s upper back, slowly sliding it down toward his mid-back. “I’ve had a lotta fun with you.” N’Jadaka added.

“Really?” Arthur questioned and N’Jadaka nodded. 

“I think you a good dude.” N’Jadaka confessed and Arthur nodded. “I think we could have more fun somewhere else.” He said as his hand reached the bottom of the man’s suit jacket. He slowly reached inside and pressed the device to the inner side of the jacket. N’Jadaka threw the man a wink. “I’ll be right back.” N’Jadaka said and stood up from his seat. He made his way through the casino floor toward the exit. It was Nakia’s turn now to play with the target now. He knew T’Challa was following him now. He could feel the man’s eyes on him as he made his way through the casino floor. N’Jadaka soon exited the casino and was in the main hotel lobby. He felt a presence at his side and soon felt a hand on his. 

“T’Challa-.”

“Don’t say anything.” The king responded and N’Jadaka let out a sigh. He added an eye roll for good measure. The couple held hands as they walked out of the casino. As they stepped outside, a black Rolls Royce pulled in front of them. T’Challa didn’t wait for the driver. He opened the door and motioned for N’Jadaka to get in. He watched the man get into the car before getting in and closing the door behind them.

The car slowly rolled out of the car casino property and onto the highway, back to Oakland. N’Jadaka looked over at T’Challa. The king stared ahead, his hands folded across his lap and his jaw set tight. “So you mad?” N’Jadaka questioned as he looked over at T’Challa. He could see the man’s eyes roll and N’Jadaka clicked his tongue. He slowly slid across the backseat so he was pressed against the king. “Hm, you mad?” He asked again as he turned to toward T’Challa. He leaned in to kiss the king’s cheek. N’Jadaka smirked at T’Challa’s nose flared and the man turned his head toward the window. N’Jadaka moved to lay his head on T’Challa’s shoulder. “You’ll be aight.” He said and closed his eyes, unbothered by T’Challa’s demeanor. 

The couple stayed silent for the rest of the drive. They crossed the bay, back into Oakland and quickly found their way to the hotel. The car slowed to stop and T’Challa opened the door, not waiting on the driver again. He held out his hand and N’Jadaka took it as he stepped out of the car. They held hands as they moved through the lobby and into the elevator. It was a silent ride up to their floor and down the hallway to their room. T’Challa opened the door and allowed N’Jadaka inside before he stepped in. 

N’Jadaka started to walk deeper into the room but was stopped when T’Challa grabbed his upper arm. He was spun around and pulled to T’Challa’s chest. Before he could say anything, T’Challa’s lips smacked against his. The kiss was harsh against his lips. He could feel teeth nipping at his lips and T’Challa’s tongue force its way into his mouth. He could feel T’Challa grip his arms tighter before pulling back. N’Jadaka gasped for air as the king held on to him.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka rolled his eyes. “What you did with Nakia was incredibly stupid.”

“Relax.” N’Jadaka urged him.

“Relax?” T’Challa questioned. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that man is? What he could have done to you if he figured out who you were? Nakia would not have been able to save you.”

“I think you forgot who the fuck I am.” N’Jadaka interrupted the king’s rant. “I ain’t no damsel in distress. I’m fuckin’ Erik Killmonger.”

“No!” T’Challa yelled and N’Jadaka raised an eyebrow at his tone. He’d never yelled at him like that before. T’Challa swallowed and tried to calm himself down. “No, you are not Killmonger anymore.” He said and raised his hand to cup N’Jadaka’s face. “You are N’Jadaka. You are apart of the Wakandan royal family. My favorite and most trusted adviser. My partner. My lover. You cannot just-.”

“Hey.” N’Jadaka spoke softly as he grabbed T’Challa’s wrist. He tugged on them and T’Challa dropped them from his face. “I’m right here and I’m okay.” N’Jadaka said as he moved close to T’Challa, his chest against the king’s. He moved T’Challa’s arms so they were wrapped around his waist. “You can leave all them bad thoughts behind cuz I’m okay. I’m here in yo’ arms.” N’Jadaka added. T’Challa sighed before leaning in to kiss N’Jadaka on the lips. This kiss was soft and sweet, like normal. 

“Do not ever do something like that again, especially without telling me.” T’Challa ordered and N’Jadaka nodded. 

“It was fun.” He mentioned and T’Challa raised his eyebrow at him. “But I won’t do it again, Mr. Fun Killa.” He quickly added and T’Challa relaxed again. “How did you find us anyway?” 

“You said you were going shopping with Nakia.” He started and N’Jadaka nodded. “But you did not ask me for any money.” He added and N’Jadaka rolled the memory back in his mind. He kissed T’Challa and rushed out the door. He didn’t ask T’Challa for anything and he always spent T’Challa’s money instead of his. 

“Fuck.”

“It’s the small details.” T’Challa teased him. “I got Shuri to hack into Nakia’s car GPS and found your location. When I saw that you two were at a casino, I just knew it had something to do with Nakia’s recent assignment.”

“The small details…” N’Jadaka trailed off.

“I will discuss this was Nakia later.” T’Challa said before picking N’Jadaka up.

“Aye! Wha-”

“You did not think you would go without punishment?” T’Challa threw him over his shoulder and started toward the bedroom. 

“Aye, this ain’t on me.” N’Jadaka reasoned. “Nakia knew I couldn’t say no to spy shit. She took advantage of me.” 

“Maybe so.” T’Challa answered. “But this will teach you not to keep things away from me.

N’Jadaka chuckled as T’Challa carried him through the suite. “Hey, we all have our secrets.” He reasoned. T’Challa laid N’Jadaka down on the bed and stood over him. 

“You don’t with me.” He said before he crawled on top of N’Jadaka. He gave him a peck on the lips before pulling back. “I was worried for your safety. I am glad you are fine.” He said as his hands went to grip N’Jadaka’s hips. 

“Hey, you ain’t neva gotta worry about me.” N’Jadaka assured him. “Imma always be good.” He promised. “I got this.”

“You got this?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka nodded. 

“Well, I got this.” T’Challa said as he pressed his hand to N’Jadaka’s crotch. He felt the man lift his hips to press up into his hand. “And you do not have to worry, I will always be good to it.” He teased before leaning down and kissing him. “Now about that punishment…”

N’Jadaka smirked as he looked up at the man. He would have to ask Nakia if she needed help on any other assignments.


End file.
